1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of this application relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit and a system on which a semiconductor integrated circuit is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A transistor or the like mounted on a semiconductor integrated circuit tends to be microfabricated, and a power supply voltage supplied to the semiconductor integrated circuit tends to decrease. However, in a system including a semiconductor integrated circuit mounted thereon, an input buffer receiving a signal or an output buffer outputting a signal needs high power supply voltage.
A buffer circuit receiving an external signal is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-187219.